A Young Girl
by BlackCat 2468
Summary: Summary inside...please R&R first story!
1. Chapter 1

A Young Girl

As the young girl came out of her house she couldn't help but notice that half of the patrolling KG in the area paused to catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of their eye. It wasn't a secret that they found her attractive.

Across the dirt and coble stoned road a man leaning against the wall pushed off and walked her way causing any other approaching guards to turn tail and pretend that they hadn't been going that direction in the first place.

As the girl saw him coming her way she stopped.

As he came closer he said, "Hi, I'm Erol. What your name?"

As the statement ended realization dawned on her face and she seemed to know who he was and she was not happy about knowing him. "My name is Max," she informed him point of fact.

"Okay Max, what are you doing out at this hour of the night?"

"I was looking for my sister, Nick. She wanted to talk to me about something and she said to meet her here." Max lied quickly.

"Oh," said Erol. "Carry on, but I wouldn't recommend staying out too late, the dark eco creature is still running about."

"Yeah," Max said, "Well I better get going. I think she just texted me so, bye." As Max hurried away from Erol she tried to hold back her tears. She was glad that Erol didn't remember her but she couldn't help crying as she remembered the night Erol came to take Nick away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

_3-Months Ago_

_As we looked out the window, I saw a whole bunch of KG coming are way. As soon as I see them, Nick and I run down stairs to tell our mother. She said, "Go and hide Nick somewhere." _

"_Why," I asked._

"_Because they here for her and unless you don't want someone to talk to, you better hide her now."_

"_Yes, mom" I said. We run from the front room and out the back door to the ally way. As we run I see a zoomer parked in the street. I run over and hop on as I jump-start the engine as I had watched our father do before he had disappeared. I pulled Nick on to the back and tell her to hold on._

"_Okay," says Nick._

_I search the dash for the zone change button and celebrate silently in my head when I push the correct button. As I fly away I see one of the KG look up and see us. "Crap," I say to Nick "We got KG coming so hold on while I do something fun with them."_

"_Great, now we are going to need a new zoomer," Nick jokes. _

"_Ya right," I reply._

_As we go though the city I hear a noise and look to my right to see Erol right beside us. "Give us the girl and no one gets hurt," he yelled. _

"_Yeah, right," I yell back "is that what you say to all the girls you want in your bed?" _

_Erol looks taken back at what I said and I don't miss the chance to switch zoomers with Nick right behind me. As we switch we change what direction we are going, effectively going back the way we came. As I pass by Erol's shocked face I can't help myself from bumping into his zoomer, just for a scare. As soon as I see the water I know we will make it. _

As we hide under a house we wait to hear if any KG are coming this way from the I had managed to steal from Erol. As we wait I think about how much fun that was and as I look over I can see Nick was too. "And you thought I was going to cash the zoomer. Didn't you?" I say to Nick.

"Yup, I thought you were going to cash the zoomer. I can't believe you took the ," she said.

"I know. That was pretty smooth wasn't it?" We look at each other and laugh. As we hear that they have give up for today we go home.

_The next day as we see them coming we don't go down because we saw some go around back, but what they don't now is that I am on a zoomer outside the window and helping Nick climb on. As I get Nick on, I hear Erol running up the stairs as he sees us out side and on a zoomer he turns and runs back down the stairs. As we drive away I see Erol come out and gab a zoomer that he had with him. Of course he had the one with the gun on it this time. I look behind us to try and figure out where he is aiming so I can dodge out of the way. I hand Nick a gun and tell her to get him off our tail. She complies and starts firing at him. I see he's getting closer. I drop down and back. As I do so I flip him off, and they all look like they never seen a girl fly like the way Nick and I are._

As I walk away I look down at my phone to see it was Nick saying that she saw the way the KG were looking at me and said it made her sick so she went in to the ally up a head. I look back over my shoulder to see Erol watching me as I turned down the ally. He follows.

I close my eyes against the memories that are flooding my brain, this situation so similar to what had happened only three months before. Erol rounds the corner and I can't help but laugh.

I see Nick waiting for me at the end of the ally on a zoomer. I rush forward and climb on behind my sister. When I am safely perched on the zoomer I take the time to look back at Erol's face. I find myself laughing harder. As Nick and I get away from him I see all the KG looking to see us again, but this time I not driving, Nick is. We both laugh as the KG lookup at us. We fly over Erol's head and I call down to him, "Do you remember who I am? And who Nick is?" We don't stop for a second longer and speed away. I hear Erol call from behind us that he did but all I did was flip him off again.

As soon as we are at her house we can't hold the laughter in any more. As soon as we were done we hugged and kissed and said, "I miss you," at the same time. As the night went on we slept a lot because of all the fun we had as it gets closer to dawn I say that I have to go but I will come back tonight with that said I leave.

As soon as I am out of the house I run for a while so it looks like I came out of a different house then I did. Just as I start to round the corner I see Erol. I don't now why I keep seeing him or bumping into him. When I see him I turn to walk the other way hoping that he did not see me. I look back over my shoulder and curse when I see that Erol is still following me. That's it; I've had enough of this running. I stop and turn around and pull a gun and put it to his face and say, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well I didn't even think that a girl as petty as you would have a gun," he said.

"Ya, but I don't have one," I smirk and pull another gun out of the back of my pants. "I have two." With that said I turn to see four KG coming my way. I look at him and say in his ear, "This is not over." I jump up to gab a zoomer and am pleasantly surprised when someone gabs my hand and that someone happens to be Nick. "Hello," I grin at her.

"Hello right back at you sis."

Erol looks up and grins when he sees who has grabbed me. "So you two always help each other, eh?"

We look between each other and Erol and I reply for the both of us. "Why would you even bother asking us that? I mean you can obviously see how we work together right now. And yes, I will always help my sister and she will always help me." I laugh as Nick floors the gas pedal and we take off leaving Erol far behind us.

Soon as we got to the racetrack I hopped off and said, "Bring the zoomer in and I will fix it up for you."

"O.K.," Nick replies. As we talk for a while I am working on the zoomer, and I hear someone coming.

"Hide," I say and she does. Soon Erol came in to look at what I was doing. "What can I do for you today Erol?"

" I was hoping for I don't maybe a date?" he said as I drop my wrench.

"W-w-what for?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Because you know how I feel about you don't you? Ever since you took my to help save your sister."

"Ya, I remember because I did it to you. So why now, why not when you first saw me hear or were you to shy to talk to a girl then?" I said.

"No, I thought you look like someone I saw before that when I put up a bunch of KG by your house so that if I know where you live I might remember were I saw you and as soon as I saw Nick I remember that was why I was at you house this morning I want to ask you out, but you put a gun to my head and ran away. I thought that you felt the same way about me," He said. As he said this I know he was trying to get to Nick again, but this time it was though me. I look over to see Nick saying yes.

I look back at Erol and say, "Ya, I guess I can go out with you."

"Really?" he said.

"Yup," I said back.

"O.K. I will pick you up at 7 ok."

"Ya," I say. As he was about to leave he kiss me (not any of the on the check, it was all lip to lip you know).

As soon as he had gone Nick was out of hiding and said "We have to go shopping so you can get a nice out fit."

I look at her and say, "Why not?" As we leave so does some one else to go to a race.

As we go shopping I see a few KG looking at me. As we keep going I see this cute skirt and say to Nick "Look at that skirt over there."

As soon as she sees it she says, "We have to buy it."

"Like no duh," I say as we go over I see a shirt that would go great with the skirt.

As soon as we buy the skirt I see the Nick has found the shirt I was looking at and said, "We have to buy this to."

"Yup," was all I said.

As soon as we got back to my place I put the new outfit on (it is a mini-skirt, and a halter top). As soon as I put the out fit on it was like I was a different person. I put my dark brown hair up and look in my full-length mirror. As 7 came I heard a knock on my door Nick stayed where she was upstairs as I went to get the door as soon as I open it I saw the look an his face change.

"Wow," he said as he saw me in the doorway.

"Thanks," I say. "Are you ready to go" I ask thinking I am not wearing this to a bar now.

"Ya," he said as he helps me on to the zoomer.

"So, where are you taking me," I ask as we are flying to somewhere I have not seen in a while.

"To this place I know and I know you will love it," was all he said.

As soon as we landed I hop off. Erol look at me and smiled as we walk in I saw about four KG off duty Erol said that they had a week off. So they came here if they did not have family to see or talk to as they went back. As we went to the back of the place we found a table for two all set for a nice dinner and some wine. As the night went on they both talked about stuff we like, family a little, and friends. It was about 11 went he said good night to me with a kiss. As I walked into our house, I saw that Nick was still there and wanted to hear how the night went. As soon as the door closed she asked, "So how did it go?"

"It went fine. And I think he will be back tomorrow at my shop trying to get in my pants like always," I say.

"Oh," she said, "can I come to the shop tomorrow so I can be there to beat him up when he tries to get in your pants?"

"Sure," I say. "Now lets get some sleep, so I can get to the shop by 11."

"Ok," she said.

The next morning was like hell so I got up and said, "I hate dates." As I said that I saw that some one else who in my bed with me as I look to see who it was and I saw Nick. And I start to think back when this always use to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_3-Month Ago_

As I heard the noise of the KG coming again I hop out of bed to see that Nick was gone. I ran to the window I see that they have her and I see Erol holding her hand so she would think it was me. I was about to scream when I got hit over the head with something. When I hit the ground I heard the KG said the I was still a sleep as I got up again I said that they better give her back as I said that the eco I had in me did something. That only I could do. I move down the stairs in two hops and was out the door before the KG could gab me. I had Nick in my arms and I was running so no one could see us.

As soon as I thought I was safe I stop so I could look around just as I did I was hit with a sleeping dart. I ran again know that I could run for about 2 min before the dart would start to work. I got as far away from there as I could before I started to feel the dart. I hide Nick were they would not find her for a while. As I ran away from where I left Nick I fall to the ground do to the dart. When I woke up I was in my room and they had Nick I had to save her and I would of course they had no idea that we were connected to each other so we knew where we were and where the other was.

So I got up put my black cloths on and ran to her. As I did I fond her with Erol! He was trying to get in her pants as he did with all the younger women he liked. When I came in he saw that I was wearing black and that I had more black clothes with me as he was going to pull a gun on me I pull one on him and grab Nick from him and give her the clothes to put on. As soon as she had the clothes on we ran. When I got to where I was staying right now I told her to stay here so I could kick Erols ass all the way into next week. She said she would.

As I went back I found him on the floor still from when I pulled Nick from him as I stopped he ask me why I did it and how I new where she was. All I said was that he would never get her again and that he did not need to now how. And then I left. When I got back to were I left Nick I saw there was a note that said she had to leave and she would be back in 3-months.

As I got ready to go to work I though about that night so long ago. Why was I thinking about that all over again? It was time to go and Nick was still not up as I went up the stair I thought I head a noise I look in the room to see that Nick not there and that there is a note on the bed as I read the note it said that she loves me but that she can go on like this she has to leave again and doesn't know when she will be back. I look at the note again before I leave and see it had teardrops on it so I could tell she did not want to go but she had to. As I get to the shop I see that Erol is all ready here and I can tell he has not been here for long because his zoomer is still really hot. As I go inside I see that he is in my shop looking at the zoomer I have there. "Hey," I say "what you doing?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you," he said.

I look at him to see what he was thinking when I heard a noise for behind me I turn to look to see that Nick is there with fire in her eye as I see this I run over to her to see what wrong but she won't let me near her. She keeps running back and forth using her blue eco as well her red I look at her then I look at Erol who is just watching us as soon as I look at him I see what happen here he did this so that she would come back to him and I would have to die for what I did all those month ago as I think about it I let go of all my eco I let the blue and the green and the red and the yellow out of me. As I do I let the one eco I have that Nick doesn't have. I let my dark eco out. As I do so she stops and Erol looks like he is going to faint.

Then I said to Nick "This is how you thank me for what I did. I did everything for you and you just loved it. I save you for the KG and Erol 3 month ago and you're the one who said I should go out with him and you're the one who got me to go shopping for the new clothes. So I have one thing to say to you. I hate you. You two will be happy now because I am going to kill the two of you right here and right now. You now I can do it Nick. How did you think I got in to the room that night when Erol try to get into your pants? That's right I killed them with my dark eco and that's why I don't sleep a lot. I can get all the power I need from my dark eco and that why when the KG try to knock me out it did not work because I loved you I keep it in the dark so you would not now that I had it but I do and I'd love for you to know what it feels like to have the dark eco in you as it tries to get you to kill the one who took you away from me. How hard it is for me to let him kiss me but because I know you were in the house I did not ever try to hurt him because you still like him after everything he did to you still like him. So I did it for you and this is the thanks I get from you. By the way he does not like you back and he never did the only reason he went after you was because he know that I would come after you so that he could see how fast I was and what happen when I get hit with a sleep dart and could I find you before he did any thing it was all so he could see my ecos and you let him do it to you and now he was trying see if we would fight for him but I won't because he is as good dead to me right now. That's why I said it the one day was because I knew from the start that why I took his , that's why I flip him off two times, and that why I went out with him to show you that I don't like him he likes me not you and you like him, but you don't know is this whole thing is so that you and I would die so that we could not be a threat to the Baron because that what we are a threat to him and that all we are to him."

"T-t-that can be true," she said.

"Oh, but it is," I say.

I look over to see that Erol is now laughing I look at him and say "Do you remember what I said to you the day when four KG were come at me?" I ask him.

"Ya, I do." He said.

"Good," I say, "then it is time for this to end. Right now. I thought I would the one to kill you but it look like Nick wants to. So I will let her do it."

As Nick walk towards him. He did not move. He thought that I was joking, that how would a girl who is only 18 and her older sister who was 20 going to kill him. Then he saw the eye of the person who took her away from him looking at him from across the room and he smiled.

"It was you who took her away from me 3 months ago," he said.

"Yes, I did. Do you want her back now, because here she is and now you can have her back because I don't want her any more," I said looking at him with the eyes I took my sister back with.

As I saw her kill Erol I know she was going to be ok and that she was sorry for what she did. As we left the shop I saw 100 KG coming are way, and all I do was stop. Nick and I looked to see that the Baron is here. As we see him we laugh and then run with the blue eco we have and use red eco to get the KG out of the way when we are out I said to the Baron that he should go into my shop I left him something as I see him go in I hear a cry that says it time to go now.

As we leave Haven I think why I did not do this before. When we get out in the wastelands I see that there are people who live out here and they know Nick. With the Baron after us we see it is fit to help them with what they were doing and that they let us come to their city as we go on with life I see that it is more fun to live hear than there.


	4. Chapter 4

_1 year later_

As time flies we hear that Baron Praxis is dead. As we hear this we want to go back to the city to see how bad things are. As we return I see that the places has come down and I see how messed up this place is. Nick is up to something when we hear someone call our names and we turn to look to see who said them. We see someone we now very well from the wastelands. And everything comes back like it was today that it happened.

1 Year Before

As we go to the city out side the city I see a whole bunch of people looking at us. "Nick," I whisper, "why are all the people here looking at us?"

"Because we are the worlds power and we hold the way of life if you want to you could kill someone and bring him or her back with the right training," she said.

"Oh," I say. As we keep going I see someone that I have seen somewhere but I don't now his name as he walks by I gab him by the arm and said in his ear "I know you. Come and talk to me later."

As I walk away from him he looks at us. Later that night I see him coming to talk to me as I walk out he see me and come over to where I am.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he said.

"I want to know who you are and how I now you?" I said.

"Oh, so you did now I want to talk you the day when Erol came and kissed you." He said.

"Is that how I know you. Were you a racer in Haven City?" I ask.

"No, well, yes I was a racer and you did know me but not my name. You used to call me Jak but that not my name. My name is Alex. And I was coming to ask you to come to see my race when I saw Erol in your place so I hid and watch him kiss you. I even watched you talk to your sister when you left I went to the race and one first place because you were on my mind." He said.

I smile at him and tell him that I thought he was nice and that he should come and talk to me more and I thought that if he was the right guy he might get to meet Nick but only if he was a good boy and sometimes a bad boy.

As we turn I see Alex and he was looking at us with the smile we had grown to love. "Hey, Alex," as we see him with some other guy that we don't now.

"And you are?" I ask the other guy that was with him.

"My name is Train. And yours are?" he said.

"Well I'm Max. And my sister over there is Nick." I say.

"I though Nick was a guys name?" he said.

"Well yes and no Nick is short for Nicole. Get it?" Nick said pulling a gun to his head.

I just laugh "I new you were going to do that Nick." I say laughing harder.

"So who leads the KG now?" Nick asks.

" Well they say that it is a girl," says Alex.

"Really," we say at the same time.

"Yup."

"Wow, I thought they would put who was the best of the best KG in there," said Nick.

"Well we have been here too long. We got to go house looking to find a place to live. Bye."

As we leave I hear Train mutter to Alex, "Why have I not meet them before now?"

As we go looking I see that the KG are looking at us like they never seen girls like us before. When we find a house I see a guy coming are ways with bleeding shoulder I gab him and bring him in. "What was that for bitch?" he says.

"The KG were looking for you right? Then why are you so mad I help you out because I can see that there are following you from the blood from you shoulder and because I grabbed you it looks like your dead." I say.

"Oh, I guess thanks then." He said.

"What's your name? My name is Max." I say.

"Kyo," he said.

"Okay, know why are the KG after you?" I ask.

"Because I know that there are two people that have eco in them and I know where they are and I won't tell them were they are." He says.

" What if I were to tell you that you don't know where they are any more?" I ask.

"How could that be possible?"

"They left the wastelands and are in the city some where," I say.

"Oh, well I can tell them that because you look like you're a wastelander," Kyo says.

"Good, because I am so after I'm done with your shoulder. You can tell them that they were in the wasteland but are now in the city somewhere that is unknown to anyone," I say.

"Thanks again for all your help," he said.

"No problem," I say.

After he leaves. "So people were going to sell us out. Did you hear all of that Nick? I think it was a good idea to leave the wasteland after all. I guess people don't get that we do like to be free and that I am pissed off so we are going to hurt the city now. Am I right?" I ask Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why, yes you are and it is time that we do something to tell the city we are back and we are mad that they are trying to get us again," she said.

"Good then it is time to go and do some damage," I say.

As we go out I see that the KG are looking at us again, and I think well they don't seem to now that we are the people that the city are looking for. As we grab two zoomers we go to the what looks like the new part of the city and blow some stuff up as the KG come we jump off our zoomers and hit them with what I like to call 'the ball of hell' we use it to get the whole city in the wasteland to leave us alone. As we see more coming we gab two more zoomer and head to the HQ.

As we get there I see that there are no KG outside as we go in I see that they are waiting for use inside.

As we walk in I say to Nick, "Well this is the most fun we had since the wastelander would not leave use alone. And I said if they don't I would kill them all. Do you remember that Nick?"

"Ya, I do Max," she says.

As we say each others name I see the looks on there face change. "I need someone to tell me which way it is to the new Baron. And if you have some trouble with telling us we will go looking for ourselves after killing all of you," I yell.

They all look at me and one says, "We will never tell you were the new Baron is. Right men?"

As he said that all the men said, "Ya."

"Well it is your own death you ask for by the way. Should you or should I kill them, sis?"

"Why, I think I had the most fun with the last group so I think you should have your fun with them," says Nick.

"Okay," is all I say before all the KG that were there were dead.

"Now to find the new Baron and kill him or her? Am I right," I ask Nick. At this we both laugh hard.

As we near the last door we hear someone talking to a whole bunch of people who were wanting to now what was happing outside as we walk in they all look to as "So who is the new Baron hear?" I ask.

"By the way you should now that we are the people who have been making all the trouble in the city we are the people who have the eco," say Nick "and we want to know who the new Baron is now!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and I laugh.

As they look at us like how the hell did you get in here I answer "We kill all the KG in the place so you will have to get some for outside but we made sure that it would take a long time so that we could get away and be happy with our self."

"Oh, well why don't you just come to our side, we can make sure no one will bug you and all you would have to do is help"

"Help you out to get the city back, am I right," I ask.

I look over at Nick as I she say, "You think Max and Nick the best wastelander to come to the city will change sides. I think you need help with your head we are here to kill all of you and to take over the city. Look outside we have the whole wasteland with as well as the rest of the KG they all now that we are the best way to go so call them if you want to but the ones that come will die."

As soon as that was said I smile at her and she hit them with some red eco and killed them all. "Wow, that was fast I had so much fun with that I think I will go to the PA system to tell the KG that we killed their Baron and have the whole of the HQ. So if they want to live they had better come to see who we are and so the can be glad to know that we will be taking care of all the things in the city from now on." I say.

"Who should we kill first the metal heads or the old KG bots?" Ask Nick.

"I think we should take care of the metal heads first because there are so much fun to kill, after we kill all of them we can go to the old KG bots factory and kill their leader and as soon as we are done that I want to go the racetrack and race someone." I answer.

As we killed all of the metal heads and all of the old KG war bots and their leader who was someone who was to be dead already as the city was back to the way it should be. We relaxed as soon as we were happy, and we were the one's people talk about being the saviours of the city as we got older we saw a lot of people try and have us as a weapons. After we died, there were statues built for us. As the year went by people still tell stories about us and we are happy to watch over them until they join us in the stars.

This is our story. This was how we lived and died. And this is who we are.


End file.
